Uma Wolfstar Qualquer
by ficwriter221b
Summary: Remus e Sirius são apaixonados um pelo outro, porém nenhum dos dois diz nada por medo de perder a amizade. Mas então um belo dia, Sirius descobre que Remus não é tão "não-popular" quanto ele achava, e quando percebe que sua chance chegou, bola um plano junto de James para conquistar o coração de Remus.
1. Início

Remus olhou para o lado, observando a forma fácil com que Sirius sorria e se aproximava para conversar com Penélope, uma aluna do sexto ano que parecia não se importar em ser cortejada por alguém mais novo, já que Sirius assim como ele próprio, estava no quinto ano. Okay, era apenas um ano de diferença, mas os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano geralmente tratavam os outros alunos como se eles fossem crianças. Penélope parecia estar se divertindo com a conversa, mas Remus não sabia dizer ao certo se ela estava realmente interessada, ou se a garota loira só estava cedendo porque ela queria ver até onde Sirius chegaria. Enfim, Sirius estava flertando, coisa que era tão normal que chegava a ser algo corriqueiro, apesar do aperto no peito que a cena causava, ela não deixava de sernormal.

Mais perto de Remus, logo ao seu lado, estava Peter, enchendo a boca de purê de batata e segurando uma coxa de frango na outra mão. A sua frente James havia aberto um espaço por entre os pratos para ele poder colocar um pergaminho onde ele escrevia furiosamente as últimas linhas de seu ensaio para a aula de Transfiguração que ele teria depois do almoço. Voltando seus olhos para seu prato, Remus deixou um suspiro cansado sair e levou uma mão ao seu rosto para poder apertar com a ponta de seu indicador e polegar a ponte de seu nariz. Ele podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando, e ele estava com sono, sem falar no cansaço e dores em seu corpo. A lua cheia que terminou a três dias atrás ainda deixava vestígios de sua influência em seu corpo, e o garoto só queria poder voltar ao dormitório e dormir o resto do dia. Infelizmente ele não podia perder a aula de poções que seria a segunda depois do almoço. Quero dizer, ele já era ruim o suficiente em poções frequentando as aulas, se ele começar a faltar então, ele não quer nem imaginar os desastres que poderiam acontecer.

Ele afastou o prato quase cheio pra longe, e se preparou para levantar da mesa, olhando para James quando o mesmo o chamou.

"Onde você vai? Nós temos Transfiguração daqui a uns dez minutos." Perguntou confuso James, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro antes de voltar a escrever.

"Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho antes que a aula comece, todo esse barulho está me causando dores de cabeça." Explicou Remus ao pegar sua bolsa do chão para pendurá-la em um ombro. James parou de escrever para o olhar de forma empática.

"Dores ainda? Você deveria ir a enfermaria e pegar alguma coisa para dor." Racionalizou James, e Remus sorriu sem graça.

"Eu não estou tão mal assim Pontas, eu só preciso de um pouco de silêncio." James fez uma cara. "É sério!" Insistiu Remus, negando a preocupação do amigo. " Olha, se eu não melhorar e continuar a sentir dor até o final do dia, eu prometo que vou a enfermaria, okay?" James fez uma careta, mas concordou no fim.

"Certo, mas se no final do dia eu perceber que você continua com dor e você não quiser ir a enfermaria, euireifalar para o Sirius te arrastar até lá." Avisou o moreno apontando o dedo na direção de Remus, e o garoto fez uma careta.

"Não precisa partir pra ignorância..." Resmungou Remus antes de acenar um tchau e finalmente andar para fora do Grande Salão.

Ugh, Remus odiava os dias depois da transformação. Seus sentidos ainda estavam mais aguçados que o normal, e ele conseguia ouvir a conversa de todo mundo junto do barulho dos talheres nos pratos, e os cheiros então... Remus estremecia só em lembrar de todos os cheiros misturados de perfumes e comida e hormônios. Era um pesadelo, de verdade. Quero dizer, normalmente, por causa da mordida do lobisomem, Remus já tinha algumas coisas diferentes, como o olfato, a audição e sua força, mas não era nada tão exagerado. Era mais do que o de uma pessoa normal, sim, mas nada tão extremo também. O problema com a lua cheia era que tudo o que já era aguçado ficava dez vezes maior. Ele podia ouvir os cochichos de um casal Sonserino do outro lado do salão, e Merlin sabe que ele realmente não queria saber os lugares por onde a língua dele passeariam pelo corpo dela, não mesmo.

Enfim, seus sentidos ainda levariam mais um ou dois dias para voltar ao "normal", então ele teria de ser forte e respirar fundo para não perder a paciência com ninguém.

Passando por alguns alunos que, assim como ele, fugiram do barulho do Grande Salão e estavam descansando pelos corredores e gramado, Remus andou até uma escada mais afastada para se sentar e então fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Ah, o ar livre… viva a natureza.

Ele se virou para colocar as pernas no mesmo degrau em que ele estava sentado, e recostou no pilar de mármore a suas costas.

O silêncio ali era maravilhoso, e a brisa fresca esfriava sua pele que ele sentia estar quente demais. Relaxando ali, o garoto se deixou pensar no que ele faria na próxima visita a Hogsmead. Ele precisava comprar mais chocolate, mas ele também precisava comprar mais daquela tinta especial na Zonko's. Ele precisava arrumar uma forma de ir a Zonko's sem nenhum de seus amigos perceberem, até porque se ele o virem eles irão querer saber o que ele está comprando e Remus quer terminar sua parte no mapa em paz, sem seus amigos tentando dar palpites. Bom, ele poderia esperar, até porque eles acabariam se separando em algum momento já que Sirius certamente marcaria um encontro com alguém, James em algum momento irá querer procurar Lilly, o perseguidor, e Peter sempre acaba ficando perdido em alguma loja de doces. Era só ter um pouco de paciência, e então ele poderia fazer sua compra a vontade.

Alguns dias mais tarde, e assim como Remus infelizmente previu, Sirius saiu para ir a Madame Puddifoot em um encontro com Penélope para a surpresa de ninguém, pra ser bem sincero. James viu Lilly e mais duas amigas passarem por ele enquanto eles estavam passando pelo o que agora é conhecida como Casa dos Gritos, e então decidiu ir atrás dela para quem sabe conseguir mais informação na ruiva e então assim conseguir conquistar o coração dela. Peter entrou com Remus na Dedosdemel para comprar uma caixa de bombons e nunca mais saiu. E então como ele havia planejado, Remus seguiu sozinho até a Zonko's, onde ele olhou as novas mercadorias nas prateleiras por um tempinho antes de ir atrás da tinta que ele precisava.

E ele estava saindo da loja de travessuras quando trombou com alguém. Ele esticou a mão para segurar o outro garoto pelo braço antes que este caísse, e percebeu que ele era um aluno de Hogwarts, se a camiseta com o símbolo do time de Quadribol da Corvinal fosse algo a se levar em conta.

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção por onde eu estava andando." Se explicou Remus sem graça com a cara surpresa do outro garoto.

" Oh, não se preocupe com isso, eu também não estava prestando atenção..." Comentou o garoto olhando Remus dos pés a cabeça agora confuso. "Você é incrivelmente forte para alguém tão magro." Remus sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o comentário, e se apressou em soltar o braço do garoto que ele ainda segurava antes de pigarrear e desviar o olhar.

"Desculpe mais uma vez, espero não ter te machucado ou alguma coisa assim." Remus se xingou mentalmente por estar tão distraído a ponto de não perceber alguém a sua frente, até porque ele poderia ter machucado o garoto, nunca se sabe com a sorte que ele tinha.

Ele voltou a olhar o garoto quando este bufou uma risada.

"Não aconteceu nada, eu só fiquei surpreso..." Comentou o garoto olhando mais atentamente o rosto de Remus agora. Este queria desviar o olhar porque ele sabia que o corvinal estava olhando as cicatrizes em seu rosto, e ele detestava isso, ele odiava ter todas aquelas cicatrizes. "Lupin, não é?" Remus voltou seu olhar para o garoto que ainda analisava seu rosto.

"Hn?"

"Seu nome. Você é Remus Lupin, não é?"

"Ah. Sim, sou eu. Desculpe, mas eu não sei seu nome..." Respondeu Remus sem graça e ele viu o rosto do outro garoto ruborizar.

"D-Demetri, meu nome é Demetri Greenwood. Nós dividimos a mesma aula de Runas Antigas." Explicou Demetri, e Remus tentou lembrar se ele já viu o garoto na sala de aula ou não. Bom, pelo menos ele sabia que eles estavam no mesmo ano.

"Desculpe-me por parecer rude, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de você..." Admitiu Remus sem graça, vendo o rosto do garoto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

"Ah, não, não! É que eu geralmente sento no fundo da sala, e você senta na frente com o Black."

"Ah, pode ser isso..." Concordou Remus, e então eles ficaram num silêncio estranho. Um momento depois, e Remus pigarreou. "Eu acho melhor eu ir procurar por meus amigos..." Comentou ele, se preparando para dar a volta no outro garoto quando esse o segurou pelo braço. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Demetri ruborizou mais uma vez antes de o soltar.

"Você não quer ir ao Três Vassouras comigo? Eu adoraria te conhecer melhor." Perguntou Demetri com uma expressão que gritava vergonha no rosto, mas se recusando a desviar o olhar, e Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com o pedido.

Ele piscou algumas vezes ainda não acreditando realmente que alguém estava o chamando para o 'conhecer melhor', quero dizer, poderia não ser nada realmente, mas essa não seria a primeira vez que alguém o convida dessa forma. E pensar que tem gente que acha que suas cicatrizes são sexys. Bom, existe gosto pra tudo.

Remus não era alguém que se preocupava muito em ter relações amorosas na escola, até porque a pessoa por que ele era apaixonado, não levava relacionamentos desse tipo muito a sério, tanto é que, você poderia encontrar Sirius com uma namorada ou namorado diferente a cada semana, com o relacionamento mais duradouro dele sendo o com uma garota corvinal que durou exatos dezessete dias antes da garota terminar com ele por algum motivo desconhecido.

Bom, não era como se Sirius fosse olhar para seu lado de qualquer jeito. Até porque eles eram melhores amigos, e Remus sabe como o Black leva a amizade deles a sério. E por esse motivo, Remus não tentava realmente se guardar para Sirius ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas como ele não conseguia esquecer o moreno, ele sempre deixava claro para as outras pessoas que ele não podia ter um relacionamento sério, já que ele era apaixonado por alguém

Remus olhou Demetri dos pés a cabeça. O garoto não parecia ser alguém malicioso, ou difícil de se conversar.

"Eu acho que não tem problema nenhum em te acompanhar. Quero dizer, se você estiver falando sério e isso não for nenhum tipo de brincadeira sem graça-"

"Não!" Cortou de olhos arregalados Demetri, e Remus se calou para ouvir o garoto que agora mexia as mãos como se estivesse tentando o acalmar de alguma forma sem o tocar. "Não, não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira. Eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Eu queria ter me aproximado antes, mas é que você nunca está sozinho realmente, então eu achei melhor esperar e-"

"Demetri," cortou Remus agora achando engraçado o jeito do garoto que parecia se enrolar com suas próprias palavras. O corvinal estava o olhando ansioso. "Eu entendi, não precisa se explicar, okay?" Demetri concordou com um aceno rápido de cabeça. "Por que nós não vamos agora? A não ser que você queira fazer alguma outra coisa antes?"

"Não, não, nada pra fazer! Nós podemos ir agora, com certeza!" Se apressou o corvinal e Remus riu dessa vez da afobação dele antes de chegar mais perto para poder ficar ao lado dele, e virou o rosto para olhar o garoto que já o encarava de olhos arregalados.

"Você não precisa ficar nervoso, eu não irei te morder, sabe." Eles começaram a andar lado a lado pela calçada antes de descer na rua. Demetri parecia sem graça esfregando uma mão no outro braço.

"Não é que eu esteja nervoso em si," continuou Demetri num tom mais baixo e Remus voltou a o olhar. "É que eu não esperava que você fosse aceitar realmente." O garoto deu de ombros, e Remus deu um sorriso confuso.

"E por que eu não aceitaria?" Demetri tropeçou com a pergunta e balbuciou indignado antes de voltar seu olhar para Remus.

"Por que eu não sou exatamente interessante, e eu pensei que como você é amigo do Potter e do Black..." Trilhou o corvinal parecendo sem graça de novo, e Remus levou um tempo pra entender do que ele estava falando. E então a ficha caiu.

"Ah, você achou que por eu ser amigo deles eu não me interessaria em conhecer alguém que não está sempre nas rodas de fofocas e que não tem cadeira marcada com todos os professores por causa da enorme quantidade de detenções." Explicou Remus com um sorriso de lado, e viu o rosto de Demetri enrubescer mais uma vez. Ele parou de andar e esperou o outro garoto parar e se virar para ele antes de o olhar de forma lenta dos pés a cabeça, prestando atenção na forma física do garoto que apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, parecia ter mais massa muscular que os alunos do sétimo ano. A brisa fria fazia o cabelo castanho escuro e ondulado mexer em seu corte quase militar se a parte de cima fosse mais curta, alguns dos cachos mais rebeldes caindo pela testa dele, e pela primeira vez Remus percebeu o tom claro do azul dos olhos dele. Demetri estava ruborizado de novo, e Remus decidiu que gostava de causar essa reação no outro garoto. "Bom, eu não me importo realmente com popularidade, meus amigos serem populares é só uma grande coincidência, sério." Remus chegou mais perto de Demetri, e então percebeu que o garoto era alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que ele. Ele nunca tentou isso, porque flertar era a área de Sirius, mas ele estava repentinamente animado com o que estava acontecendo, e ele estava se sentindo corajoso por algum motivo desconhecido, então ele abaixou a cabeça para olhar mais uma vez Demetri dos pés a cabeça antes de arrumar uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo atrás da orelha, e o mandar um olhar por baixo seus cílios. "E não é como se você não fosse interessante." Comentou Remus num tom baixo, vendo os olhos do Corvinal arregalaram antes dele começar a abrir e fechar a boca, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não soubesse o que exatamente.

"Hn..." Remus abriu um sorriso com o encabulamento de Demetri e voltou a andar e a puxar o garoto pelo braço até que esse voltasse a o acompanhar.

James suspirou sonhador antes de encostar o queixo em seu punho fechado e descansar o cotovelo em cima da mesa, o outro braço também dobrando na superfície que mesmo com a toalha branca rendada, continuava fria. Sirius rolou os olhos para a expressão sonhadora no rosto de seu amigo, esse nem mesmo tentava disfarçar a forma com que ele encarava a mesa do outro lado do chalé onde Evans, e outras duas amigas, estavam conversando e bebendo chá. Na opinião de Sirius, James não podia parecer mais idiota. Seu amigo já levou tantos foras da ruiva e ainda assim ele não desistia, chegava a ser obsessivo.

"Como ela pode ser tão linda e graciosa?" Perguntou James num tom meloso, e Sirius fez uma careta enojado. James se virou para seu amigo quando este não o respondeu. " Ah vamos lá Sirius, não faça essa cara, você não tem direito nenhum para fazer essa cara depois de ter me submetido a todos aqueles sonetos sobre a cor dos olhos do Remus." Sirius sentiu seu rosto esquentar e franziu o cenho irritado antes de cruzar os braços.

"Você disse que nunca mais iria tocar nesse assunto." Relembrou Sirius com uma carranca, e James bufou desacreditado antes de fazer uma pose de quem irá recitar um poema dramático.

"Oh, tu que tens os olhos da cor do mel, tu que me corrompe com seu olhar e me faz perder a razão ao-!" Sirius pulou da cadeira para tapar a boca de James com a mão, desesperado para fazer seu amigo calar a boca, e olhou irritado as pessoas que se viraram para os olhar.

"Shhh! Você prometeu!" Insistiu Sirius ainda mais ruborizado. James tirou a mão dele de cima de sua boca rolando os olhos antes de se virar para Sirius.

"Sirius, você não tem nenhum direito de reclamar aqui, e você sabe disso."

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim..." Insistiu Sirius, se recostando a cadeira como uma criança emburrada mesmo sabendo que de fato, ele eratão ruim assim, e James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Soneto, Sirius. Você escreveu um soneto."

"Não é como se você não ficasse poetizando o cabelo da Evans..." Reclamou Sirius ainda irritado com a situação.

"Bom, pelo menos eu não nego." Deu de ombros James antes de voltar a sua posição anterior de sonhador enquanto encarava Evans e suspirava. "Ela é tão linda..." Sirius rolou os olhos de novo antes de se debruçar na mesa e mandar um olhar irritado para o casal na mesa ao lado deles que o encarava como se ele fosse maluco. O casal logo olhou para o outro lado quando perceberam que haviam sido pegos encarando, e Sirius bufou irritado.

Veja, não é como se Sirius não soubesse que ele era tão quanto ou pior que James quando o assunto era romantizar suas paixões.

James sabia que Remus foi e continua sendo, o primeiro amor de Sirius, porém, diferente de James, Sirius não podia ficar correndo atrás de Remus como seu amigo fazia com Evans, até porque Remus e Sirius eram melhores amigos. Já imaginou como seria caso Sirius se declarasse e Remus o recusasse, ou pior, se Remus o aceitasse por um tempo e então, depois de descobrir o quão grudento e ciumento Sirius era, decidisse terminar com ele? O coração do Black não aguentaria o desprezo de Remus, então Sirius decidiu que seria melhor se ele se mantivesse calado e continuasse a ser o amigo maravilhoso que ele era. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Até porque, não é como se ele precisasse se preocupar com Remus se apaixonando por alguém no momento. O Lupin estava focado demais em seus estudos para se preocupar com namorados, ou namoradas, ou qualquer coisa por entre esses dois títulos.

"Odeio esse lugar." Murmurou Sirius.

"Você odeia todos os lugares Sirius, você nunca está satisfeito." Apontou James sem mudar de posição, e Sirius bufou desacreditado dessa vez.

"Eu gosto da sua casa."

"Isso até meus pais começarem a pegar no seu pé."

"Eu também gosto de Hogwarts."

"Não foi isso o que você disse ontem na aula de Adivinhação."

"Adivinhação é uma matéria idiota."

"Foi você quem escolheu fazer essa matéria esse ano."

"Eu não queria fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, daí eu escolhi Adivinhação." James se virou para ele dessa vez, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você não queria fazer Estudo dos Trouxas porque Remus não queria fazer essa matéria. Você sabe que ele fica irritado com a visão que vários de nós, puro sangue, temos sobre os trouxas, e já que você queria demonstrar empatia por ele, você deixou de fazer Estudo dos Trouxas para fazer Adivinhação, que é sua pior matéria." Explicou calmamente James e Sirius fez uma careta.

"Adivinhação não é minha pior matéria..." Resmungou ele, e James rolou os olhos.

"Okay, negue o quanto você quiser, só não me venha mostrar os desenhos de corações com o seu nome e o dele dentro depois." Avisou James, e Sirius sentiu seu rosto esquentar de novo.

"Foi só uma vez!" Rissou ele irritado com o amigo, e James bufou desacreditado.

"Foi o suficiente."

"Eu já disse que te odeio?"

"Por incrível que pareça, hoje ainda não."

"Eu te odeio." Apontou Sirius com uma carranca, e James abriu um sorriso.

"Eu sei!" Sirius rolou os olhos antes de voltar a se debruçar na mesa e deixar seu amigo de volta a sua admiração à Evans.

Sirius odiava esses lugares, principalmente Madame Puddifoot que era onde eles estavam. O lugar era todo claro com mesas redondas com uma toalha de linho branca e bordas de renda. As cadeiras eram estofadas e tinham um tecido florido nas almofadas. A louça delicada num tom rosado com contornos dourados faziam seu estômago rolar de forma desconfortável. As paredes todas brancas e as grandes janelas com cortinas cheia de laços, era como uma casa de boneca num tamanho real.

Ele não gostava de ir ali, mas todas as garotas com quem ele saia pareciam adorar o lugar. Sempre insistindo em passar a tarde ali. Sirius pensou que Penélope, por ser mais velha, escolheria outro lugar para eles conversarem, mas não. Quero dizer, ela não era tão mais velha assim, um ano de diferença não é muito…

Ugh, Penélope. Sirius fez uma careta ao se lembrar do tapa que levou quando disse que não tinha gostado do penteado dela.

Qual o problema das garotas afinal? Ela perguntou o que ele tinha achado do cabelo dela, ele disse que estava bonito, aí ela negou daquele jeito que as pessoas fazem quando querem que você discorde delas e continue as elogiando, aí ela o pediu pra ser sincero e responder se ele gostou mesmo. E então Sirius foi sincero. Um tapa aconteceu, e ele foi deixado pra trás de novo.

Sério, se a pessoa não quer ouvir a verdade porque ficar insistindo? Já não foi o suficiente da primeira vez que ele disse que estava bom? Ugh, garotas.

Agora, garotos, aí já era outra história. Eles eram tão mais simples de se lidar, se eles gostam de uma coisa eles dizem, e se não gostam dizem também e ninguém fica ofendido. Fim de história. Ninguém fica negando nada esperando que os outros discordem e os elogiem. E também, era tão mais fácil saber o que eles queriam realmente. Por exemplo, todo mundo sabe que Sirius nunca namora sério. E quando ele se aproxima de algum garoto, este já sabe disso, e se ele estiver interessado, eles entram em alguma sala não usada ou um corredor mais deserto e tudo fica bem. Se eles não estão interessados, eles falam e Sirius segue seu caminho, desanimado porque ele levou um fora mas feliz porque ele não levou um tapa de uma pessoa que não sabe se quer ouvir a verdade ou não.

Falemos sobre amor próprio.

Ele deveria ter adivinhado que isso iria acontecer, mas infelizmente, como James já apontou: Adivinhação é sua pior matéria.

Sirius suspirou desanimado, lembrando de Remus e o cabelo ridículo dele. O lupino resolveu que iria deixar o cabelo crescer mais um pouco, e agora as pontas do cabelo dele cobriam as orelhas e sussurravam no maxilar dele, e por causa disso, Remus agora ficava colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, o que sempre distraia muito Sirius, e aí tinha a franja que ficava caindo na frente dos olhos dele, e tudo o que Sirius queria fazer era esticar o braço e tirar a franja da frente e arrumar ela para o lado pra que assim ele pudesse ver perfeitamente os dois olhos de Remus enquanto ele está sorrindo...

Sirius deixou outro suspiro escapar.

"Quem está suspirando agora?" Veio a voz divertida de James quando este se pendurou a suas costas, e Sirius o deu uma cotovelada que ele acha que acertou a barriga dele já que a região era mole demais pra ter sido na costela. James grunhiu de dor.

"Cala a boca." Mandou Sirius tentando soar irritado, mas apenas conseguindo parecer uma criança contrariada. Ele sentiu James se apoiar a suas costas e se recusou a se mover de sua posição debruçada.

"Vamos lá Almofadinhas, anime-se! Que tal se eu te pagar uma cerveja amanteigada? Três Vassouras? Agora? Pra te animar?" Sirius ainda levou um tempo antes de virar o rosto para olhar seu amigo por cima de seu ombro. O idiota tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

"A Evans foi embora, não foi?"

"Foi."

"Eu te odeio."

"Segunda vez hoje."

Sirius suspirou cansado antes de se forçar para trás e assim tirar seu amigo de suas costas.

"Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia." O sorriso que James abriu parecia que partiria a cara dele em dois.

E assim eles saíram do chalé, o olhar irritado da dona do lugar os seguindo, mas isso já era normal.

"Ah, o amor... Por que dói tanto se é um sentimento tão bonito? Nós, meu caro Almofadinhas, nascemos para sofrer em nome desse sentimento tão doce, mas tão amargo ao mesmo tempo." Sirius fez uma careta na direção de seu amigo.

"Do que você está falando agora?" James o mandou um olhar.

"Do que você acha? Amor! Nós dois amamos alguém, e sofremos por isso."

"Não seja idiota James, você pode estar sofrendo, mas eu estou perfeitamente bem." James o olhou desacreditado antes de apontar uma loja mais a frente.

"Pense o que quiser meu amigo, mas ficar se iludindo só tornará as coisas mais difíceis no final." Falou James sem o olhar, e Sirius fechou o rosto. "Ali, vamos a Dedosdemel. Remus e Peter devem estar lá."

De fato chegando a loja, eles encontraram Peter, sentado na calça e se empanturrando com bombons, porém nenhum sinal de Remus.

"Hey, Pete, cadê o Remus? Não vai me dizer que ele ainda não saiu da loja? A quanto tempo exatamente ele está lá dentro?" Perguntou num tom humorado Sirius, e Peter o olhou confuso.

"Eu pensei que ele estivesse com vocês. Ele saiu daqui faz algumas horas..." O sorriso de Sirius diminuiu um pouco e ele franziu o cenho antes de olhar para James ao seu lado, este sendo tão útil como sempre, apenas deu de ombros. "Vamos ao Três Vassouras, ele pode estar nos esperando lá." Concluiu Sirius, e os outros dois concordaram.

Eles deixaram a loja de doces para trás e seguiram na direção contrária antes de virar uma esquina, e enxergar de longe o bar.

Sirius ia entrar no bar quando James que estava a sua frente, parou de andar de repente e se virou para ele.

"Acho melhor nós já voltarmos a escola. Remus definitivamente não está aqui." Se apressou James, segurando Sirius pelos ombros e o fazendo andar alguns passos pra trás. Sirius franziu o cenho irritado.

"Pontas, do que você tá falando agora?"

"Vamos voltar."

"Mas eu quero beber minha cerveja amanteigada… você quem teve a ideia!"

"E foi uma péssima ideia, a pior que eu já tive em toda minha vida." Apontou James, forçando Sirius pra trás, e este apenas se irritou mais.

"Por que você está agindo dessa forma? Está sendo mais estranho que o normal! Tem alguma coisa lá dentro que você não quer que eu veja, não é?" Sirius percebeu a careta que James tentou disfarçar, e sentiu seu estômago apertar. Ele tirou as mãos de James de seus ombros e eles pararam no meio da rua. "James, o que você viu lá dentro?" Perguntou Sirius tentando falar de forma calma e controlada. James se remexeu desconfortável.

"Você não quer saber Sirius, é sério, você realmente não quer saber."

Eles se olharam por mais um momento antes de Sirius dar a volta em James, e correr de volta para o bar. Ignorando os chamados de seu amigo, ele empurrou a porta e passou seus olhos pelo salão a procura do que seria esse algo sério que James insistia que ele não iria querer ver.

Não tinha nada de diferente ali, alunos e alguns moradores do vilarejo estavam conversando nas mesas e sentados nas banquetas do balcão. Haviam alguns casais ali e aqui, mas nada parecia fora do comum.

Sirius já iria voltar e brigar com James por ter o feito se desesperar por um momento, quando um dos casais num canto se moveu e Sirius viu o mundo ficar mais lento.

Logo ali na mesa, estava Remus com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um rubor nas bochechas. O cara desconhecido com ele ergueu um braço e arrumou a franja dele para o lado e o sorriso de Remus aumentou.

Sirius sentiu seu coração apertar, seu estômago remexendo de forma estranha em sua barriga. E então ele sentiu sua raiva subir.

O moreno marchou até a mesa com os dois e parou em frente a eles. Ele cruzou os braços e esperou os dois pombinhos notarem sua presença. Remus foi o primeiro a olhar para ele, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

"Sirius!" Reconheceu Remus, e o outro rapaz virou o rosto pra olhar por cima do ombro antes de virar o corpo para o enxergar direito.

"Remus." Sirius tinha um tom sério e Remus franziu o cenho.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele preocupado com o repentino mal humor do amigo. Sirius bufou desacreditado.

"Não, imagina. O que poderia ter acontecido? Quero dizer, não é como se um dos meus melhores amigos tivesse marcado um encontro secreto com um cara desconhecido e não contado nada pra mim, não é mesmo?" Sirius observou de forma irritada o rosto do garoto desconhecido avermelhar, e Remus riu.

"Sirius, esse é Demetri Greenwood." Apresentou Remus com um sorriso. "Demetri, esse é Sirius Black, mas você já sabia disso." Demetri deu um sorriso meio sem graça para Sirius, e este apenas fechou ainda mais a cara.

Sirius se preparou para abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa muito provavelmente rude quando James surgiu do nada ao seu lado, jogando um braço por cima de seus ombros e o fazendo perder um pouco do equilíbrio.

"Demetri! James Potter, um prazer conhecê-lo!" Se apressou James com um sorriso enorme no rosto que Remus sabia ser falso e por esse motivo ele franziu o cenho.

"Igualmente." Sorriu Demetri na direção de James antes de olhar Sirius com uma expressão preocupada.

"Você faz parte do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, não é?" Perguntou James desviando a atenção de Demetri de volta pra ele.

"Sim, eu sou um dos batedores."

"Ah sim, vocês venceram o último jogo contra Lufa-Lufa não foi? Vocês jogaram muito bem, parabéns." Demetri ruborizou com o elogio mas o sorriso que ele abriu não era nem um pouco envergonhado. Sirius rolou os olhos com a cena. "Bom, foi ótimo te conhecer Demetri, muito bom mesmo, quem sabe você consiga fazer nosso querido Remus aqui gostar mais de Quadribol, hm? Nós adoraríamos continuar aqui e conversar mais, mas infelizmente nós precisamos voltar a escola. Eu e o Sirius aqui temos alguns assuntos urgentes para resolver." Explicou apressado James, já começando a arrastar Sirius pelo braço para fora do bar. " Remus, nós nos vemos mais tarde! Até mais!" E eles saíram do bar com Sirius bufando de raiva e James com uma cara sem graça.

"Por que você não me deixou falar exatamente o que eu penso sobre aquele Demetri Greenmood? Você viu o jeito dele com o Remus? Todo em cima dele com aquela cara perfeita ridícula e cabelo arrumado..." Terminou num resmungou bravo Sirius, e James se aproximou pra dar uns tapinhas consoladores nas costas dele.

"Exatamente por esse motivo! Porque você ia dizer exatamente o que você pensava dele, o que eu tenho certeza que não é nada bom, e isso apenas deixaria Remus triste e com raiva de você. Aliás, o nome dele é Greenwood e não Greenmood."

"Greenwood, Greenmood, foda-se! Eu não gosto dele, e não gosto do jeito que ele olha pro Remus!" James rolou os olhos dessa vez.

"Sirius, eu não gosto de trazer lembranças ruins, mas eu me sinto na obrigação de te lembrar que você gostando ou não de Demetri, Remus irá continuar conversando com ele, o que aliás, era o que eles estavam fazendo, conversando, não tem porque você ficar todo irritado, nem estava acontecendo nada."

"Não estava acontecendo nada? James, ele estava mexendo no cabelo do Remus como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Ele não deveria mexer no cabelo do Remus, ele nem deveria conversar com o Remus! E você!" Apontou um dedo, Sirius, na direção de James. "Você deveria ficar do meu lado! Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos!"

"Bom, eu também sou amigo de Remus caso você tenha se esquecido."

"Mas- E se fosse a Evans? Se coloque no meu lugar, como você reagiria se você encontrasse com ela junto de outro cara todo sorrisos pra cima dela?"

"Eu ficaria arrasado, certamente, mas Remus não é a Lilly, Sirius, você sabe que se você causasse uma cena ali, Remus ficaria triste. Você quer mesmo brigar com ele? Lembra como você ficou das outras vezes que vocês discutiram?" Apontou James, e Sirius fez bico. "E não se esqueça que você está sempre namorando alguém diferente, então você não tem realmente do que reclamar, já que querendo ou não, você e Remus não estão juntos." Lembrou James, e Sirius cruzou os braços.

"Eu posso parar de namorar tanto se isso for realmente mudar alguma coisa…" Resmungou Sirius, e James suspirou cansado antes de dar uns tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.

"Talvez isso já seja um começo... Olha, vamos voltar pra escola agora, okay? Mais tarde nós tentamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com eles, sim?" Sirius ainda ficou um tempo apenas emburrado, se recusando a responder seu amigo, mas no fim ele acabou concordando.

"Cadê o Peter afinal de contas?" Se perguntou Sirius olhando para os lados a procura do garoto gordinho, mas não o viu em lugar nenhum.

"Ele disse que havia esquecido de comprar mais canetas de açúcar, e que nos encontraria na escola."

"Quando ele disse isso?"

"Quando você trotou igual a um hipogrifo zangado pra dentro do bar." Sirius fez uma careta.


	2. Meio

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Sirius ainda bufava inconformado com a situação. Quero dizer, ele sabia que ele não tinha direito nenhum em ficar ali reclamando e xingando Remus por ter saído com alguém. O próprio Sirius saiu com uma garota mais cedo. Mas era só que... Foi uma surpresa ter visto o seu doce e inocente Remus com um cara desconhecido. Sirius nem mesmo sabia que Remus estava gostando de alguém, pra ele Remus não era interessado em nada além dos estudos dele, e ele sabia o quanto isso era importante para Remus, e por causa desse exato motivo ele achou melhor não contar nada para o lupino sobre a pequena paixonite que ele tinha. E Sirius sinceramente pensava que ainda demoraria muito tempo para que ele começasse a se preocupar em como agir com algum tipo de pretendente do amigo, então ninguém podia culpá-lo realmente por sua reação brusca ao, inesperadamente, ver Remus em um encontro.

E por esse mesmo motivo, quando ele ergueu seu olhar do jogo de xadrez que ele estava tendo com James, para olhar na direção da entrada da sala comunal pela sexta vez nos últimos quinze minutos, e não viu nem um sinal de que Remus havia voltado, ele não se sentiu infantil ao fazer bico.

"Apesar do Aluado ser um bruxo, ele ainda não irá aparecer magicamente se você olhar vezes o suficiente para a porta, Sirius." Cantarolou James antes de comandar seu cavalo para um canto do tabuleiro que o deixava em uma posição perfeita para ganhar sua rainha. Sirius fechou a cara.

"Cala a boca e presta atenção no jogo." Resmungou Sirius mexendo sua rainha para tirá-la do caminho do cavalo. James negou com a cabeça de forma quase triste.

"Ah meu caro amigo, o único que precisa prestar atenção no jogo aqui é você." Apontou James ao mandar seu bispo na direção de sua rainha que só agora Sirius percebeu estar na exata linha de ataque do bispo. Sirius xingou quando percebeu que agora que ele estava sem sua rainha, ele só tinha uma torre e alguns peões para proteger seu rei, e que dependendo do lugar pra onde ele movesse seu rei, ele estaria em xeque. "O que eu disse? Xeque."

Sirius aumentou sua carranca.

Os dois amigos se viraram para a entrada da sala quando ouviram o retrato abrir, e então Remus entrava no cômodo com um sorriso nos lábios e dois pacotes em um braço. O lupino deu alguns passos antes de perceber seus amigos sentados em um dos sofás, e então seguiu até eles.

Sirius estava tão sério que James não ficaria surpreso se as sobrancelhas dele se tornassem uma. Ele tentou disfarçar um chute na perna de Sirius e esse grunhiu de dor antes de o mandar um olhar irritado. James mexeu as sobrancelhas de uma forma estranha, mas Sirius pareceu entender o recado e tentou suavizar sua feição para algo mais neutro.

"Boa noite, cavalheiros," começou Remus, sorrindo e apenas deixando Sirius mais irritado do que ele já estava. "Espero não estar atrapalhando o jogo..." Remus comentou ao olhar o tabuleiro entre eles e James afastou sua preocupação com um gesto de mão.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sirius já perdeu o jogo de qualquer jeito." Afirmou James, e Sirius balbuciou indignado, o que só fez Remus rir.

"Ah sim, ninguém pode te vencer realmente no xadrez não é mesmo?"

"Então..." Começou James como quem não quer nada, e Sirius segurou um suspiro cansado ao pressentir que a conversa a seguir seria algo que ele não apreciaria. "Demetri Greenwood, hm?" James mexeu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, e Remus ruborizou antes de tentar acertar por cima do sofá, um soco no braço de James que ria e desviava do ataque do amigo. Sirius não pode deixar de notar que Remus sorria e parecia estar realmente feliz.

"Idiota." Resmungou o lobisomem e James riu mais uma vez. "Nós apenas conversamos, okay?" James ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

"Eu não disse nada! É só que eu não sabia que você era amigo de alguém que joga no time da Corvinal… até mesmo eu, que já joguei contra ele, não o conhecia tão bem. Quero dizer, é obvio que nós vencemos, mas enfim..." James deu de ombros, tentando nao parecer muito convencido, e Remus deu uma risada enquanto dava a volta no sofá e se jogava sentado nele depois que James tirou o tabuleiro com as peças de cima do estofado. Sirius apenas fechou a cara de novo e cruzou os braços.

"Bom, eu não sabia que ele existia realmente até atropelar ele hoje mais cedo quando saí de uma loja."

"Quanto clichê. Vocês se esbarraram e então o que? Ele te ajudou a pegar seu material do chão também?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora na direção de Sirius e seu tom mal humorado, e James suspirou cansado.

"Ignore-o, ele levou um fora de uma garota hoje." Explicou James abanando uma mão, e Remus voltou sua atenção para James.

"Ele levou outro tapa também?"

"Infelizmente. Você deveria ter visto," James então afinou a voz, fazendo uma pose que Remus deduziu ser da garota alisando o cabelo. "Você gostou mesmo do meu cabelo?" James mudou o tom de voz de novo, dessa vez assumindo uma personalidade mais brusca, e Remus tentou segurar a risada com a imitação de Sirius que James fazia. " Se você quer mesmo saber a verdade, eu achei horrendo. Parece um ninho de passarinho!" Sirius grunhiu desanimado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto Remus ria sem pudor algum.

"Sirius, por que você sempre faz isso? Você precisa aprender a usar um filtro entre o que se passa em sua cabeça e o que sai pela sua boca." Apontou Remus, secando uma lágrima no canto dos olhos. Sirius jogou os braços para os lados, quase acertando um aluno que passava atrás do sofá, no processo.

"Eu disse que o cabelo dela estava bonito da primeira vez! Ela quem insistiu pra eu ser sincero!" Reclamou Sirius, e Remus escondeu outra risada atrás de uma mão.

"Claro, claro..." Remus negou com a cabeça, um ar divertido à sua volta ainda. "Ninho de passarinhos..." Remus ainda bufou uma risada antes de pegar seus pacotes de seu colo e se levantar do sofá. "Bom, eu adoraria continuar aqui e ouvir mais sobre essa intrigante história, mas eu temo que tenho ainda algumas tarefas a terminar antes do jantar. Então, eu verei vocês mais tarde, sim?" James bateu continência enquanto Sirius concordava com a cabeça. "Até mais tarde então!"

O tempo continuou passando. Remus continuou trabalhando em sua parte do mapa sempre que podia, ele estava tendo dificuldades em achar um feitiço que impedisse qualquer outra frase que se não a correta, de ativar o pergaminho, e só faltava essa parte pra terminar o mapa. Felizmente James disse que o ajudaria nessa parte.

Sirius parecia cada vez mais mal humorado, infernizando a vida dos sonserinos (Remus estava começando a sentir pena de Severus), e agora também dos corvinais. O Black andava perseguindo Remus e atrapalhando o mesmo quando este queria estudar. James que não era bobo nem nada, se recusava a tentar se meter entre eles, apenas observando seus dois amigos discutirem e se abraçarem depois de Sirius se arrepender de ter dito alguma coisa. Peter, o coitado, não sabia pra onde correr, e por esse motivo achou melhor seguir o exemplo de James, e se manter longe dos dois amigos quando eles começavam a discutir.

Remus e Demetri continuavam se encontrando. Eles não eram nada muito sério, mas Remus gostava de passar tempo com ele, mesmo o corvinal passando metade do tempo falando sobre quadribol. Pelo menos Demetri levava os estudos a sério, e eles sempre estudavam juntos.

"Eu ainda acho que isso é uma má ideia... Se o Remus descobrir que você mexeu nas coisas dele sem permissão de novo, ele vai ficar furioso!" Avisou pela terceira vez aquela tarde, Peter. O garoto estava vigiando a porta do dormitório deles, enchendo a boca com bombons enquanto olhava de olhos arregalados e corpo tenso, o corredor para as escadas que davam para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Sirius que estava dentro do quarto, e mexia no malão de Remus, parou por entre um movimento e outro para rolar os olhos com os avisos de seu amigo.

"Bom, o Remus não vai ficar sabendo de nada se você não contar nada!" Comentou Sirius num tom alegremente cinico, voltando a erguer algumas peças de roupa e revistas sobre algumas bandas trouxas de dentro do baú, procurando pelo caderno que ele sabia que Remus escondia alí.

"Por que você não pediu pro James te ajudar? Eu não quero ser pego pelo Remus. Eu não gosto quando ele fica bravo comigo..." Resmungou Peter, enfiando mais um bombom na boca e tentando apurar mais seus ouvidos para ouvir se alguém subia as escadas. Sirius bufou de dentro do quarto.

"Pff! Imagine, James me ajudando a bisbilhotar nos pertences de Remus! James não consegue guardar um segredo nem mesmo se a vida dele dependesse disso! Você sabe como ele é..." Relembrou Sirius, e Peter teve de concordar, James realmente não conseguia guardar um segredo de seus amigos por muito tempo, o moreno de óculos provavelmente contaria tudo para Remus antes mesmo de Sirius conseguir achar seja lá o que ele estava procurando.

Peter deu um pulo assustado, derrubando as embalagens vazias de chocolate que ele tinha em uma mão assim que Sirius deixou uma exclamação reverberar pelo quarto, e se virou para ver Sirius com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e um caderno de couro em uma mão.

"Ahá! Eu sabia que ele guardava isso aqui!" Sirius parecia estar falando sozinho, então Peter o ignorou para voltar a vigiar o corredor.

"Você já encontrou o que queria, não é? Nós já podemos sair daqui? Eu estou começando a ficar com um mal pressentimento..." Pediu Peter, olhando rapidamente por cima do ombro antes de voltar sua atenção para o corredor.

"Não seja medroso, Rabicho! Eu só preciso encontrar um negócio aqui e nós podemos voltar para o Grande Salão." Peter ouviu o som de Sirius folheando o caderno e falando sozinho em voz baixa, provavelmente lendo o caderno a procura de alguma coisa. Peter deu mais um pulo assustado quando Sirius exclamou mais uma vez. " Eu sabia! Remus aquele espertinho... Eu sabia que aquele 'Demetri'," Sirius disse o nome do corvinal num tom de deboche, e Peter olhou por cima do ombro para ver o que ele estava fazendo e encontrou o outro garoto franzindo o cenho para uma das páginas no meio do caderno, " só tinha cara de bom moço!" Sirius fechou o caderno de forma quase violenta, antes de voltar o caderno dentro do baú e fechar o mesmo com um baque que assustou Peter e o fez arregalar os olhos. Sirius deu meia volta e marchou até a porta, empurrando Peter para fora do quarto e arrastando o coitado pelo corredor até a escada.

"Sirius! Sirius! O que aconteceu? O que era aquele caderno que você estava lendo?" Questionou preocupado Peter, tropeçando escada abaixo para acompanhar os passos apressados de Sirius que ia à sua frente bufando e assustando alguns alunos do primeiro ano que estavam estudando na sala comunal.

"Aquele Remus! Ele disse que me contaria quando-! Ele vai ouvir poucas e boas! A se vai..." Continuou Sirius, marchando e bufando pintura a fora do dormitório. Peter felizmente conseguiu parar seu amigo antes que eles atravessassem o corredor até as escadas ao segurar Sirius pelo braço.

"Sirius, pare de correr! Você está esquecendo de um detalhe importante aqui!" Avisou Peter assim que Sirius girou em seus calcanhares para o encarar.

"E qual seria esse detalhe importante, Peter?" Perguntou Sirius num tom impaciente, e Peter o olhou como se ele estivesse ficando louco.

"Eu não sei o que você leu naquele caderno, mas eu tenho certeza que era algo que o Remus não queria que ninguém soubesse!"

"E?" Apressou Sirius de forma impaciente ao cruzar os braços, e Peter quase rolou os olhos, mas se segurou no último momento.

"Se não era pra ninguém saber, como você vai explicar pra ele a forma com que você descobriu seja lá o que foi que você descobriu?" Exasperou-se Peter, mexendo os braços de forma impaciente enquanto falava, e Sirius lentamente perdeu sua expressão irritada para uma dolorida.

"Ugh, você tem razão. Ele não pode saber que eu li o diário dele..." Comentou Sirius desanimado, e Peter arregalou os olhos, olhando Sirius de forma horrorizada.

"Você leu o diário dele?!" Questionou Peter em voz alta, e Sirius pulou em cima dele para o calar.

"Shhhhh! Por Merlin, Pete! Será que você pode gritar mais alto? Eu acho que Dumbledore não te ouviu na mesa dos professores no Grande Salão!" Reprovou Sirius, e Peter fez uma careta sem graça.

"Desculpe, mas eu não acredito que você fez isso! Sirius, se o Remus descobrir que você estava lendo o diário dele, ele vai te amaldiçoar até o próximo ano!"

Sirius não queria admitir, mas Peter estava certo, Remus não podia descobrir, ou então ele o transfiguraria num penico e o deixaria na sala do Filch.

Sirius grunhiu desanimado antes de andar até a escadaria mais próxima e se sentar no primeiro degrau. Peter o seguiu, sentando-se ao lado de seu amigo e o oferecendo um de seus chocolates. Sirius olhou o doce de forma desanimada, mas pegou o bombom no final, desembrulhando o chocolate e o jogando inteiro dentro da boca.

E agora, o que ele faria? Ele queria conversar com Remus sobre o assunto, mas como Peter já apontou, seria estranho se Sirius chegasse falando sobre algo que tecnicamente é um segredo que Remus ainda não contou a ninguém. E por que Remus não contou nada pra ninguém? Eles sempre contam tudo um para o outro.

Sirius não sabia como se sentir. Em um momento ele estava irado, depois ele se sentia indignado, e então triste por um de seus melhores amigos não ter confiado nele.

Os dois amigos retesaram surpresos quando a escada em que eles sentavam, começou a mexer para o lado, mas logo voltaram a relaxar e se segurar no corrimão até que a escada encaixasse em outro corredor.

Sirius precisava achar uma maneira de começar uma conversa com Remus onde ele pudesse tocar nesse assunto sem levantar suspeitas de que ele já sabe as respostas para suas perguntas. Quero dizer, Remus e Demetri devem estar em um relacionamento mais sério do que Sirius esperava, já que eles estavam fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. Remus não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que dorme com pessoas aleatórias, quem faz isso é Sirius, e todo mundo sabe disso. Remus é muito certinho pra fazer esse tipo de coisa, não é?

"Oh!" Sirius olhou para o lado pra ver o que estava acontecendo com Peter, já que o garoto não parava de o dar cotoveladas, e viu o garoto olhando pra frente, então ele seguiu a direção do olhar de Peter, e viu o próprio Remus subindo lentamente os degraus da escada onde eles estavam sentados. Ele parecia pensativo, olhando para o chão ao invés de olhar para frente.

"Aluado." Chamou Sirius quando Remus chegou mais perto, e o mesmo olhou pra cima, parecendo surpreso em ver seus dois amigos sentados ali. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece… bom, aluado. " terminou Sirius, dando de ombros meio sem graça pela piada que, dessa vez, definitivamente não foi intencional. Remus bufou uma risada antes de negar com a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem," começou a explicar Remus, chegando mais perto dos outros dois adolescentes antes de se sentar no degrau abaixo do de Sirius. "É só que Demetri e eu não poderemos mais nos encontrar." Terminou de explicar Remus, e Sirius ficou prontamente mais atento a conversa.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Peter, e Sirius poderia ter beijado seu amigo pela pergunta, se ele não estivesse tão focado na resposta.

"Demetri arrumou um namorado."

"Ele o quê?" Questionou repentinamente indignado, Sirius. Quero dizer, ele estava feliz por eles não estarem mais juntos, mas ainda assim, como aquele Demetri se atreve a deixar Remus para ficar com outra pessoa? Ele tinha Remus, o que ele queria mais?!

"Bom, não é como se nós estivéssemos namorando sério, nós só ficávamos juntos às vezes." Explicou Remus, dando de ombros. O queixo de Sirius caiu, chocado com o que estava ouvindo sair da boca de Remus. "Demetri sabia que eu não queria nada sério, então ele me avisou hoje que encontrou alguém com quem ele gostaria de tentar um relacionamento sério." Sirius fechou a boca que ainda estava aberta, num estalo, e segurou o ombro de Remus para chamar a atenção dele. O adolescente de cicatriz o olhou confuso.

"Espera, eu acho que meus ouvidos não estão em seu perfeito estado, pois eu podia jurar que acabei de ouvir você, meu doce, inocente Aluado, dizer que apenas ficava às vezes com Demetri, e que o que vocês tinham não era nada sério." Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Sirius.

"Bom, eu fico feliz em lhe informar, meu caro e bom amigo Almofadinhas, que seus ouvidos estão em perfeitas condições, pois foi exatamente isso o que eu disse."

"Mas…. Mas você não faz nada casualmente!" Acusou Sirius, sentindo-se estranhamente traído por não ter tido esse conhecimento sobre Remus antes. Esse apenas bufou uma risada.

"Sirius, só porque eu não gosto de ficar gritando aos quatro ventos que eu beijei alguém, não significa que eu não tenha, de fato, beijado alguém. " Explicou Remus de forma quase sarcástica, e Sirius se afastou um pouco de Remus para o olhar dos pés a cabeça antes de menear a cabeça, lenta e positivamente.

"Todo dia aprendendo algo novo… Quem te viu, quem te vê, em Remus. Eu aqui, pensando que você era apenas um aluno estudioso e bonzinho, quando na verdade, você é mais um galanteador… É isso o que eu chamo de lobo em pele de cordeiro." Concluiu Sirius, afastando sua perna quando Remus, rindo, tentou o dar um tapa. Remus ainda sorria quando ele levantou do degrau.

"Eu nunca disse que era bonzinho." Lembrou Remus, piscando um olho para Sirius, que sentiu seu rosto esquentar, antes de avisar que subiria para o dormitório na frente, e então dar uns tapinhas no ombro de Peter.

Peter ainda ficou olhando Remus terminar de subir a escada antes de sumir corredor adentro, e então voltou sua atenção para Sirius, que ainda tinha o rosto vermelho.

"Tem certeza de que você leu mesmo o diário dele?" Questionou duvidoso, Peter. Sirius tentou recuperar sua dignidade ao dar dois tapinhas em suas próprias bochechas com ambas as mãos.

"Acho que eu acabei de me apaixonar…" comentou Sirius de forma sonhadora.

"Eu pensei que você já fosse apaixonado." Retrucou Peter, parecendo perdido. E Sirius o olhou surpreso.

"O quê?"

"O quê o que?" Perguntou Peter ainda confuso. E Sirius franziu o cenho.

"Eu pensei que você não-! Quer saber de uma coisa? Tanto faz! O importante no momento, é que eu tenho de bolar um plano para conquistar o Remus!" Terminou Sirius parecendo estar falando consigo mesmo ao esfregar as mãos como um vilão enquanto planeja algo mirabolante. Peter franziu o cenho.

"Por que você só não diz para o Remus como você se sente?" Questionou Peter, e Sirius o mandou um olhar cheio de pena.

"Pete, Pete... Você não sabe como se divertir! Sedução é uma das partes mais emocionantes da coisa toda! A troca de olhares, a incerteza se seus sentimentos são recíprocos ou não.…

"Você está começando a falar igual ao James…"

"James!" Sirius estalou os dedos de forma repentina, assustando Peter e o fazendo pular. "Eu preciso encontrar James. Nós precisamos bolar um plano para que eu consiga conquistar Remus!" Decidiu Sirius, se apressado em levantar de degrau e quase tropeçando em sua pressa.

"Eu não acho… que isso seja uma boa ideia." Terminou Peter para si mesmo, vendo Sirius correr pelo corredor atrás de James.

Bom, o plano era simples... ou pelo menos parecia simples.

Depois de encontrar James e contar todo seu drama para ele, os dois melhores amigos começaram a planejar. No fim, James achou melhor ir no bom e velho caminho do Admirador Secreto. Sirius achava isso meio besta na verdade, quero dizer, por que alguém faria isso? Parece coisa de perseguidor (Não que ele possa realmente dar palpite depois de passar uma hora e meia procurando pelo diário alheio, mas enfim…), e a ideia de Sirius não é assustar Remus, mas sim fazê-lo se apaixonar. Mas James apontou que essa era uma tática que funciona 99% das vezes.

Sirius se segurou para não falar que o 1% que deu errado, foi quando James usou essa tática em Lily. Foi quase, mas Sirius precisava da ajuda do amigo, então ele mordeu sua língua e permaneceu calado.

"Lembre-se, colocar os chocolates embaixo do envelope, ou então o Aluado vai comer o chocolate e ignorar a carta. " Relembrou James, e Sirius concordou com ele pela quinta vez só nos últimos três minutos.

Sirius tirou a caixinha de bombons de dentro do bolso de seu casaco, e o colocou em cima da mesa ao lado da cama de Remus, ajeitando as outras coisas alí em cima para que a caixa ficasse em destaque, para só depois tirar o envelope com o bilhete que ele escreveu de dentro do outro bolso e o colocar em cima da caixa. Sirius ainda respirou fundo antes de levantar o olhar para James ao seu lado. O moreno de óculos assentiu de forma firme com a cabeça uma vez, e Sirius imitou seu gesto antes dos dois saíram do quarto, descerem as escadas, e então saírem da sala comunal da Grifinória.

Eles tentaram passar despercebidos ao entrarem no Grande Salão, indo direto para a mesa de sua casa e se sentando ao lado de Peter e Remus.

Peter estava comendo, o que não era novidade, e Remus estava lendo um livro, o que também não era novidade, mas esse pelo menos ergueu o olhar quando os dois chegaram a mesa.

"Pregando peças?" Questionou Remus antes de voltar sua atenção ao seu livro, e perdendo o olhar que Sirius e James trocaram. James pigarreou antes de começar a colocar purê de batata em seu prato.

"É, você sabe como que é... " começou James, e Sirius começou a se servir das ervilhas a sua frente. James o deu uma cotovelada por debaixo da mesa, o fazendo derrubar parte das ervilhas na mesa antes de virar sua atenção para James e começar a discutir com ele apenas com trocas de olhares e franzido de sobrancelhas. No fim, James venceu.

"Hn… Remus, você está-!" Remus se virou para ele, e Sirius perdeu a fala. Remus estava tão bonito aquela tarde… Ele deve ter tomado um pouco de sol, porque o rosto dele estava com mais cor e as sardas mais presentes. O cabelo dele continuava caindo por cima de seu olho, e ele continuava colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha daquela forma que por algum motivo estranho, o fazia parecer inocente. O pulso fino e delicado dele era quase feminino, mas as mãos de Remus eram grandes e com cicatrizes. Sirius não conseguia entender como as pessoas não enxergavam a beleza de Remus. Será que era mesmo por causa das cicatrizes no rosto dele? Mas as cicatrizes nem eram algo horrível ou assustador. Eram só... cicatrizes. Ou talvez, assim como Remus já disse, Sirius apenas não conhecia as pessoas que achavam Remus atraente porque o lupino não ficava contando sobre isso pra todo mundo. Até mesmo conhecer o Demetri foi pura coincidência.

Sirius viu Remus erguer uma sobrancelha e abrir um sorriso, e o moreno engoliu a seco.

"Estou o que?" Perguntou Remus de forma inocente, e Sirius agradeceu por ele próprio ter o cabelo comprido o suficiente para cobrir suas orelhas, porque ele tinha certeza de que elas estavam vermelhas.

"Estudando! Você está estudando, na mesa, outra vez! Você precisa comer, sabia? Você está muito magro!" Concluiu Sirius apressado, e James ao seu lado, cobriu o rosto com uma mão, não acreditando no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando sair da boca de Sirius. Remus franziu o cenho de forma confusa, olhando para seus braços e barriga por cima de seu uniforme antes de voltar sua atenção para Sirius.

"Você acha mesmo? Eu pensei que eu tivesse engordado um pouco…" Trilhou Remus, voltando a olhar seu próprio corpo de forma confusa.

Sirius quis bater sua própria cabeça na mesa, mas seu prato estava na frente, então ele acho melhor apenas voltar a pegar comida e começar a comer. Até porque, se ele estiver com a boca bem cheia, ele não pode falar.

"Sirius, por que você só não conta de uma vez para o Remus como você se sente?" Questionou Peter, observando Sirius olhar por detrás da prateleira, Remus, que estava sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca revezando entre ler de um livro e escrever em um pergaminho.

Eles estavam escondidos ali, apenas esperando Remus sair da mesa para pegar outro livro, assim Sirius poderia deixar uma barra de chocolate em cima da mesa dele junto do outro bilhete que ele escreveu. Sirius mudou de posição, parando de olhar pela beirada da estante a qual eles se escondiam, para virar e encarar seu amigo.

"Peter, eu já te disse: a parte mais emocionante, é a sedução. Eu não posso ir lá e…" Sirius mexeu as mãos de forma exasperada. "Contar como eu me sinto!"

Peter rolou os olhos dessa vez, e Sirius voltou a vigiar a mesa de seu esconderijo.

Remus que estava debruçado sobre seu pergaminho, finalmente colocou sua pena de lado e arrumou sua postura antes de erguer os braços para se espreguiçar. Sirius olhou com o coração na boca, Remus se levantar devagar da cadeira antes de sumir entre algumas prateleiras.

Agora, pensou Sirius, se apressado em andar até a mesa onde Remus estava sentado alguns segundos atrás, deixar sua carta e chocolate em cima do pergaminho, e voltar correndo para seu esconderijo, ignorando os olhares divertidos de algumas pessoas que observavam a cena, e a expressão reprovadora da senhora que atendia a biblioteca.

Não cinco minutos mais tarde, Remus voltava a sua mesa, carregando mais dois livros os quais ele deixou em cima da mesa.

Sirius prendeu a respiração quando viu Remus notar o chocolate e a carta na mesa, e pegar primeiro o envelope de forma devagar, olhando a frente e o verso do envelope a procura de um nome. Sirius se recostou a prateleira apressado, quase derrubando Peter no processo ao se esconder quando Remus olhou em sua direção.

O moreno podia sentir seu coração correr, uma energia enchendo seu peito de algo como ansiedade misturada com excitação ao quase ser pego. Sirius nunca se sentiu desse jeito. Ele não sabia realmente que tipo de expressão ele tinha no rosto, mas ele se sentia quase desesperado, porém sua boca, com vida própria, insistia em abrir um sorriso. Haviam tantos sentimentos misturados dentro de sua barriga, que seu estômago parecia estar apertando. Mas por incrível que pareça, toda essa confusão de sentimentos e reações não eram realmente ruins.

Sirius esperou mais um tempo antes de virar para ficar de frente para os livros da prateleira, e tirar dois volumes do canto, abrindo uma fresta por entre os textos e enxergando Remus, que naquele momento já havia aberto o envelope e lia o bilhete que tinha lá dentro. Sirius observou de forma maravilhada, um sorriso abrir no rosto de Remus, antes desse olhar uma última vez para os lados, a procura da pessoa que deixou os presentes alí, e depois de não encontrar ninguém, voltar a olhar o bilhete por mais alguns segundos para só então deixar a carta na mesa para pegar o chocolate e abrir a embalagem, mordendo um pedaço do doce, e fechando os olhos com um suspiro satisfeito.

Sirius voltou os livros no lugar, e então fez um sinal com a mão para que Peter o seguisse em silêncio para fora da biblioteca.


	3. Fim.

Remus estava definitivamente se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

Era engraçado ver o nervosismo de Sirius, e a forma com que ele forçava um ar desinteressado quando perguntava a Remus sobre os bilhetes e presentes que seu "admirador secreto" o deixava, querendo saber se Remus gostou ou não.

Tudo bem, vamos voltar ao início de tudo e rever o que está acontecendo.

Há a algumas semanas atrás, logo após Remus e Demetri decidirem parar com a "amizade com benefícios" que eles tinham, Sirius começou a agir mais estranho que o normal.

Veja que Remus não é nenhum tipo de idiota ou algo do tipo. Era óbvio que Sirius não gostava de Demetri, não tinha como não perceber com a forma quase violenta com que seu amigo tratava o corvinal. Remus não entendeu realmente o por que de Sirius não gostar de Demetri, já que o garoto era uma pessoa boa e nunca apontou as cicatrizes que Remus tinha espalhadas por seu corpo.

Enfim, Sirius não gostava de Demetri e todo mundo percebia isso, mas ninguém sabia o porquê. Isso até é claro, o dia em que Remus sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Sirius em seus pertences (incluindo seu diário), e logo após isso, começou a receber os presentes misteriosos. Quero dizer, Remus deveria ter descoberto quem estava por trás disso tudo logo no primeiro dia, o que com o presente estando em seu criado ao lado de sua cama no dormitório. Sim, Remus desconfiou de alguma coisa porque o perfume de Sirius estava impregnado no papel do bilhete, e Remus era um lobisomem, pelo amor de Merlin! Será que seus amigos se esquecem desses pequenos detalhes? Eles sabem que Remus tem seus sentidos mais apurados do que os das outras pessoas. A única coisa que o fez se distrair e não ligar o perfume com a pessoa aquele dia, foi o fato de ter uma caixa de chocolate com seu nome alí o esperando. E também, por que raios, Sirius o deixaria presentes com um bilhetinho amoroso? Não é como se ele tivesse sentimentos secretos por Remus … não é?

Remus teria até mesmo se esquecido do acontecido se não fosse a segunda caixa de chocolates e outro bilhete com um… poema? Sonata? Alguma coisa sobre seus olhos e a forma com que ele sorri. Seja lá quem tenha escrito aquilo, certamente não entendia realmente como ser sutil. O que não significava que Remus não gostava dos bilhetes, até porque, por mais mal escrito que o poema fosse, ler aquelas palavras no papel sempre o deixava com um sorriso no rosto. Quero dizer, alguém alí naquela escola havia tido o trabalho de parar e sentar em uma cadeira e pensar e escrever tudo aquilo para ele.

Remus se perguntava se o autor havia levado muito tempo para compor aquilo, ou se ele teve muita dificuldade em achar as palavras certas. E então tinha os chocolates! Eles eram exatamente os que Remus mais gostava e geralmente não tinha o dinheiro para comprar… o que, pensando nisso agora, essa também deveria ter sido outra pista sobre quem era a pessoa secreta o deixando presentes, não que Sirius tenha muito dinheiro agora que ele mora com os Potter's, mas enfim...

E então nós chegamos ao fatídico dia em que Remus escuta sem querer, Sirius e James cochichando durante a noite no quarto deles, imaginando que os outros ocupantes alí estivessem dormindo. O que não foi o caso, já que como já foi mencionado, Remus estava acordado, e ouviu boa parte da conversa antes de se forçar a ignorá-los.

Naquela noite, James tentava fazer Sirius entender que ele não podia mandar um bilhete todos os dias. De acordo com James, Sirius precisava esperar alguns dias para enviar o próximo presente e o próximo bilhete, "ajuda a construir a antecipação", explicou Potter, e Sirius pareceu entender o que o amigo queria dizer ao concordar com um som afirmativo do fundo de sua garganta.

Depois disso, não foi difícil ligar os pontos. E Remus consegue confessar que após descobrir a verdade, ele passou alguns dias irritado, imaginando que Sirius e James estavam tentando pregar uma peça nele. Mas então ele começou a reparar no nervosismo de Sirius quando Remus aparecia ao lado dele com a caixa de bombons em mãos. A forma com que ele sempre queria saber se Remus havia gostado dos presentes e o que Remus achava sobre todo aquele gesto.

Sirius gostava de Remus. De alguma forma desconhecida para o próprio Lupin, ele conseguiu seduzir Sirius ao ponto de o fazer gastar dinheiro e efetivamente escrever, por mais curto e piegas que fosse, um bilhete todas as vezes que ele deixava um presente. Remus nunca viu seu amigo agir de forma nervosa quando o assunto era relacionamentos amorosos, então assistir Sirius se remexer de forma desconfortável enquanto olhava Remus comer bombons e ler os bilhetes, estava sendo maravilhoso para seu ego.

Remus sabia que ele era apaixonado por Sirius, quero dizer, ele já fantasiou com a possibilidade de conseguir ficar junto de Sirius como qualquer outro adolescente em Hogwarts, mas Remus tenta não pensar muito nessas coisas, já que ele não gosta da ideia de ficar se iludindo.

Mas o real problema com Sirius, era que não tinha como não se apaixonar por ele. O Black era brusco e muitas vezes nem um pouco educado, mas ele também tinha seus momentos em que ele era gentil, e preocupado. Por exemplo, quando Remus estava tendo um de seus momentos ruins, onde ele não consegue se olhar no espelho e definitivamente não quer levantar de sua cama e ter de interagir com pessoas, e Sirius sempre fica alí de seu lado, tendo paciência para o ouvir reclamar e chorar e xingar, e no fim, Sirius apenas faz Remus ir mais para o canto da cama para que ele possa servir alí também, e então eles passam boa parte do dia com Sirius abraçando Remus e o dizendo que tudo irá ficar bem, que não havia nada de errado com ele, e que Remus era uma pessoa maravilhosa e as cicatrizes que ele tinha não roubavam sua beleza.

Remus admite que ter Sirius daquela forma, sempre o ajudando e nunca o tratando diferente apesar de sua "condição", fazia seu coração disparar várias vezes, até porque Sirius era bonito e adorava flertar, mas Remus nunca se deixou levar por isso. Por mais incrível que pareça, Remus conseguiu se convencer de que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer, era ignorar como ele se sentia e focar na amizade deles, até porque Sirius nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de interesse romântico para com ele. Então Remus se tornou um especialista em ignorar seu coração, e agora ele nem mesmo ficava tão triste como de início, em ver Sirius cortejando todas aquelas garotas, ele só se sentia conformado porque, bem, era assim que as coisas eram, não tinha muito o que fazer, e ele ficar preso a tudo isso não faria diferença nenhuma.

Mas agora…

Sirius aparentemente estava interessado nele. E Remus não era totalmente averso a ideia de tentar algo a mais com Sirius, ele só precisava ter certeza de que Sirius seria sério, porque se tudo aquilo for apenas uma curiosidade de seu amigo, Remus prefere então, manter tudo como está e não misturar a amizade deles com algo a mais.

Decidido no que fazer, Remus guardou todo seu material, enrolando o pergaminho depois de ter certeza de que ele estava seco, e então voltou os livros a suas respectivas estantes antes de erguer sua bolsa em um ombro e então sair da biblioteca, um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios.

Ele marchou decidido para os dormitórios, ele precisava guardar suas coisas antes de descer ao grande salão para o jantar.

"Black, posso conversar com você?"

Sirius olhou por cima de seu ombro, cortando sua conversa com James para prestar atenção na garota baixinha a suas costas.

"Elizabeth Trevor," arrastou Sirius antes de erguer uma sobrancelha. "A que devo a honra?" A garota rolou os olhos antes de se forçar por entre Peter e Sirius no banco da mesa Grifinória no salão.

"Não seja sarcástico, eu não achava isso adorável quando nós namorávamos, e com certeza não acho adorável agora que terminamos." Aconselhou ela, e Sirius deu de ombros antes de esticar o braço para pegar uma coxa de frango, como se a presença de Elizabeth não estivesse mais sendo reconhecida ao seu lado. A menina deu um tapa em sua mão, o fazendo derrubar a coxa de volta no prato e rissar dolorido ao esfregar o local avermelhado pelo tapa. Ele voltou a encarar a garota com uma expressão irritada.

"Qual seu problema?! Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais olhar para minha cara!"

"E eu não quero mesmo!" Afirmou Elizabeth, erguendo o nariz, e Sirius a olhou incrédulo por dois segundos.

"E o que, exatamente, você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu preciso de um favor."

"E eu te ajudaria porque…?"

"Porque você não quer que eu saia por aí espalhando uma certa foto de você usando o meu uniforme escolar." Apontou ela, e Sirius parou por um momento antes de a olhar dos pés a cabeça, reparando no xadrez amarelo da saia do uniforme dela, e então deu de ombros de forma desinteressada.

"Não é como se ninguém nunca tivesse visto um homem de saia por aqui. Quero dizer, nósestamosna Escócia no final das contas."

"Amarelo realça muito bem a cor do seu cabelo." Comentou James ao se inclinar para poder olhar Sirius no rosto, e o outro garoto abriu um sorriso convencido.

"Eu sei, mas obrigado pelo elogio mesmo assim." Agradeceu Sirius, e Elizabeth pareceu bufar de raiva, o que apenas deixou o rosto redondo dela vermelho.

"Você está certo! Eu não tenho nada para usar contra você. Mas! Eu posso te dar uma ajuda com o seu problema caso você me ajude com o meu." Entoou a garota, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa. Sirius a olhou desconfiado dessa vez.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, já que, você sabe, eu não tenho um problema." Tentou Sirius, vendo o sorriso da garota aumentar.

"Tem certeza de que você não precisa de ajuda? Nem mesmo com seu problema em conseguir o carinho de certo garoto alto de cabelos castanhos e cicatrizes atraentes no rosto?" Questionou Elizabeth, sorrindo quando viu o rosto de Sirius avermelhar.

"Eu também não preciso de sua ajuda com esse assunto." Afirmou Sirius, tentando não balbuciar com sua vergonha, e viu Elizabeth olhar de forma discreta por cima de seu ombro para a entrada do grande salão antes dela se aproximar de forma desnecessária de seu rosto, pegando em seu braço e o olhando diretamente no olhos.

"Tem certeza?" Sussurrou ela antes de deixar um beijo na bochecha de Sirius e se afastar, piscar um olho para ele, e finalmente sair da mesa.

Sirius ficou um momento apenas observando Elizabete se afastar, o cabelo comprido dela balançando as suas costas.

O que havia acabado de acontecer alí? Sirius não estava entendendo mais nada, ele se voltou para perguntar a James se ele havia entendido alguma coisa, mas parou seus movimentos quando viu Remus parado na entrada do grande salão.

O outro adolescente parecia estar encarando diretamente Sirius com uma expressão que o Black não conseguia decifrar, então ele apenas deu de ombros internamente, e levantou um braço para acenar seu amigo para mais perto. Porém, ao invés de Remus ir até eles na mesa, o garoto fechou a cara e deu meia volta para voltar pelo corredor e sumir na sombra da noite.

Sirius achou estranha a reação de Remus, mas pensou que seria melhor o deixar sozinho. Remus sempre preferia pensar sozinho por um tempo antes de dividir seus problemas com os outros.

Ele voltou sua atenção para James, este preocupado demais em colocar mais gravy por cima de bolo de carne para perceber a cena esquisita que acabou de acontecer.

"Hey, Pontas, você entendeu alguma coisa? Por que ela estava toda em cima de mim? Eu pensei que ela me odiasse?" Perguntou Sirius de forma confusa, e James deu uma risada nasalada nada atrativa em cima de seu prato antes de engolir o que tinha na boca, e só então se voltar para Sirius ao seu lado.

"Sirius, ninguém te odeia realmente. As pessoas apenas são frustradas por não conseguirem domar você, é diferente. E sobre sua amiguinha Lufa-Lufa…" Trilhou James, apontando de forma nada discreta a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde Sirius podia ver agora, Elizabeth em cima de outro garoto da mesma casa. "Caso você não saiba, ela tem um namorado, mas eu fiquei sabendo que eles estavam brigados…" James enfiou uma uva verde na boca e franziu o cenho de forma pensativa. "Eu acho que ela queria deixar o namorado com ciúmes. "

Os dois amigos olharam o casal trocar um beijo rápido e os amigos em volta deles comemorarem de forma animada.

"Eu acho que deu certo."

"E eu me sinto usado." Informou Sirius, e James deu uns tapinhas em suas costas para o reconfortar.

"Acontece com todos nós." Terminou James, e Sirius não podia concordar mais com aquilo mesmo se ele quisesse.

Depois da cena esquisita com Elizabeth no Grande Salão, Sirius percebeu algo importante: Remus havia começado a o evitar.

Era estranho pensar dessa forma, mas Sirius tinha certeza de que Remus estava o evitando. Quero dizer, toda vez que Sirius tentava conversar com ele, Remus inventava uma desculpa para se afastar, e a uns dias atrás, quando Sirius convidou Remus para escapar para Hogsmead, o lupino rejeitou, alegando que não queria abusar da sorte.

Amigo, eles têm oMapa do Marotoagora, ninguém os pegaria se eles ficassem olhando o Mapa para ter certeza de não correr em direção de ninguém.

Enfim, Remus estava estranho. Ele parecia um pouco mais desanimado, e passava mais tempo que o normal estudando. E sempre que o assunto do admirador secreto surgia, Remus murchava, e suspirava como se todas suas esperanças tivessem sido destruídas.

Sirius não era o único preocupado com a repentina mudança. James também estava achando estranho o comportamento de Lupin, e Peter parecia preocupado, olhando a falta de interação deles de forma receosa.

Porém, Sirius só decidiu que algo realmente estava errado quando ele deixou uma caixa de bombons e um bilhete no criado de Remus, e no outro dia quando ele tentou espiar pra ver se Remus havia comido os chocolates, Sirius viu que a caixa e o bilhete estavam exatamente na mesma posição a qual eles foram deixados na noite anterior, como se Remus nem mesmo tivesse reconhecido a presença deles alí.

Elizabeth estava andando e bufando pelos corredores, procurando por Sirius, mas estava sendo especialmente difícil encontrar o idiota.

Elizabeth odiava ficar em dívida com as pessoas, e por mais que ela não goste de admitir, Sirius, mesmo que sem sua consciência, a ajudou a causar ciúmes em seu namorado que estava começando a olhar para os lados. E mesmo que o próprio Sirius não entenda realmente o que exatamente ele fez, Elizabeth se sentia na obrigação de arrumar apequenabagunça que ela tem certeza que causou.

Tudo bem, ela assumia que acabou errando em seus cálculos, quero dizer, ela não esperava que Lupin, ao invés de agarrar Sirius para mostrar que era dono de quem alí, fosse dar meia volta e fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. Até porque foi apenas um beijo na bochecha. E de acordo com o que Elizabeth vem observando nesses últimos dias, os dois palermas não estavam ao menos conversando um com o outro.

Elizabeth parou em seu caminho depois de sair do Grande Salão, ao enxergar de longe, Lupin, sentado no primeiro degrau da escada que levava do corredor para o jardim lateral do castelo. A garota abriu um sorriso.

Bom, pensou Elizabeth, se ela não consegue achar um, ela conversaria com o outro, até porque conversar com o Lupin seria ainda melhor. Ela esclarecerá as coisas, e os dois bocós pararam de andar em voltas.

A garota voltou a andar, agora com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, e uma certa animação em seus passos.

Ela se aproximou de Lupin, notando como ele parecia distraído ao manter seu olhar fixo no chão. Ela então não pensou duas vezes antes de arrumar sua saia para poder se sentar ao lado do garoto, este pareceu se assustar com a repentina chegada de Elizabeth a seu lado.

"Olá, Lupin. Espero que seu dia esteja sendo agradável." Cumprimentou de forma educada Elizabeth, segurando a risada ao observar as expressões passando pelo rosto do garoto ao seu lado. Ele parecia estar tão confuso quanto um primeirista em sua primeira aula de poções.

"Olá…" começou Lupin em um tom cauteloso. "Olha, não querendo ser rude com você, mas se você está procurando por Sirius-" Elizabeth cortou a fala de Remus com um aceno de mão, negando sua hipótese.

"Não se preocupe com isso. De fato, eu gostaria de falar pessoalmente com Black sobre esse assunto, já que é algo pessoal, mas não é como se você fosse sair fofocando por aí, não é mesmo?" Apontou Elizabeth em sua melhor forma inocente, observando Lupin engolir a seco e desviar o olhar antes de juntar as mãos sobre seu colo e começar a brincar com seus próprios dedos.

"Se você tem certeza de que não prefere conversar com Sirius…"

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu só precisava passar um recado para ele…" ela parou por um momento para analisar as reações de Lupin, e então chegou mais perto, como se quisesse sussurrar algo. "Você poderia agradecê-lo por mim? E dizer que nosso plano para causar ciúmes em meu namorado deu certo?" Pediu ela, e não demorou mais do que alguns silenciosos segundos para Lupin se voltar de forma brusca para Elizabeth, surpreendendo a garota que fechou a cara com o susto.

"Do que você está falando? Qual plano exatamente foi esse?" Questionou o garoto, pegando uma das mãos de Elizabeth e a segurando, olhando para a garota como se ela fosse a resposta para todos seus problemas.

Elizabeth piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, surpresa com a reação de Lupin, e pigarreou de forma discreta ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem com o olhar fixo de Lupin sobre ela.

"Bom… bom, você sabe, o plano para fazer meu namorado voltar a prestar atenção em mim?" Explicou a garota, tentando se recompor. "Sirius deve ter te contado, quero dizer, vocês são melhores amigos, não são?" Perguntou Elizabeth, observando Lupin desviar seu olhar como se estivesse lembrando de algo e lentamente soltando a mão da garota. Ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

"O plano de vocês era causar ciúmes em seu namorado ao o fazer te ver beijando Sirius?" Questionou Lupin duvidoso, e Elizabeth franziu o cenho, tão confusa quanto o próprio Lupin.

"Sirius e eu não nos beijamos… nós apenas conversamos de forma a parecer que estávamos flertando." Explicou Elizabeth, e dessa vez foi Lupin quem franziu o cenho de forma confusa.

"Mas eu vi vocês se beijando." Apontou Remus. "No Grande Salão. " Esclareceu ele ao ver a confusão no rosto de Elizabeth aumentar.

A garota ainda ficou um momento se perguntando sobre o que, em nome de Merlin, aquele garoto estava falando. E então Elizabeth repentinamente lembrou que quando ela viu Remus entrar pela porta do Grande Salão, Sirius estava de costas para a porta, e pelo ângulo o qual Lupin os viu, deve ter parecido que Elizabeth e Sirius estavam trocando beijos.

Elizabeth fez uma careta enojada.

"Não,definitivamentenão. Eu acho que você deve ter visto errado… quero dizer, eu beijei Sirius, mas foi apenas um beijinho rápido na bochecha." Clarificou Elizabeth, vendo Remus parar mais uma vez para pensar antes do mesmo se levantar repentinamente, a assustando mais uma vez com a brusquidão. "O que aconteceu?" Quis saber Elizabeth ao ver o rosto sério de Lupin, e o garoto estendeu uma mão para a ajudar a levantar.

"Eu irei passar o seu recado à Sirius, não se preocupe." Disse Remus enquanto Elizabeth tentava bater qualquer poeira que tenha grudado em sua saia pelo tempo em que ela ficou sentada no chão. Ela voltou sua atenção para Lupin, e sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada, Lupin. Eu gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente, porém eu não consegui encontrar Sirius em lugar algum." Agradeceu Elizabeth, e o rosto de Lupin clareou em um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Os dois então se despediram, e Elizabeth observou Remus andar alguns passos antes do mesmo parar sua caminhada e se voltar para ela.

"Sabe, você realmente não deveria precisar fazer esse tipo de coisa para ter a atenção do seu namorado... Quero dizer, olhe para você! Você é inteligente e uma garota linda… se o seu namorado não consegue ver isso sem que você tenha de esfregar isso na cara dele, talvez você precise trocar de namorado?"

E com isso, o garoto se virou e voltou a andar corredor a dentro.

Elizabeth ainda ficou olhando o lugar por onde Lupin desapareceu por mais um minuto antes de cruzar os braços e sorrir de lado.

Talvez nem todos os Grifinórios sejam tão idiotas assim.

O lupino se desculpou ao quase atropelar um grupo de garotas ao virar bruscamente em um corredor, e continuou andando rapidamente em direção ao dormitório.

Remus estava se sentindo tão irritado com ele próprio. Ele passou a semana toda evitando Sirius como se ele fosse uma praga, achando que havia se enganado e que de fato, os chocolates e cartas eram no fim das contas, apenas mais uma das pegadinhas de James e Sirius.

Mas então Elizabeth aconteceu.

Ele descobre que ela queria falar com Sirius, porque, óbvio que ela queria falar com Sirius. E ele não queria bancar a coruja correio para os dois apaixonados. Porém, quando Remus imaginou que a garota o pediria para enviar um recado amoroso, ela apenas o pede para passar seus agradecimentos para com Sirius, por o mesmo tê-la ajudado a voltar com o namorado.

Era só isso. Agradecer Sirius por ter fingido flertar com ela para causar um cena e chamar a atenção do tal namorado.

Remus estava se sentindo ridículo por ter agido da forma com que ele agiu, ignorando um de seus melhores amigos por causa de ciúmes.

Ele chegou as escadarias que levavam aos dormitórios, subindo depressa as escadas antes que elas resolvessem mudar de lugar e Remus fosse obrigado a dar a volta por outro lugar.

Correndo agora, e ignorando os quadros o avisando para não correr nos corredores, Remus estremeceu com o calafrio em sua espinha por ter passado sem querer por dentro de um dos fantasmas que apareceu repentinamente, e logo depois chegou a entrada do dormitório Grifinório, contando logo a senha para o quadro, e vendo este se abrir de forma lenta.

O lupino ignorou as pessoas na sala comunal para seguir com pressa para a escada que o levaria ao dormitório masculino, quase atropelando James, este que estava sentado nos degraus, como se estivesse vigiando alguma coisa.

"James!" Exclamou Remus, parando quando seu amigo levantou do chão para o barrar. "Eu quero falar com o Sirius! Ele está no quarto, não está?" Questionou Aluado, tentando subir o resto da escada, mas sendo impedido por seu amigo.

"Remus, amigo, eu lamento informar que Sirius não está aqui! Euachoque vi ele andando perto da sala do Filch. Eu me recordo de Sirius dizendo algo sobre pegar a caixa com explosivos que Filch confiscou dele no mês passado!" Enrolou James, mas Remus não caiu na conversa do amigo.

Os dois pararam de dançar um na frente do outro, e se olharam quase que desafiadoramente.

"Pontas, eu sei que Sirius está aqui. Até porque era por esse motivo queeunão estava aqui." Apontou Remus, se irritando com a situação.

"Ora pois! Se você está tão decidido em ignorar a presença de Sirius, por que, em nome de Merlin, você quer conversar com ele agora?"

"Eu descobri toda a verdade." Apontou Remus, e este viu o rosto de James ficar mais branco que o normal.

"Toda a verdade?"

"Sim. Toda a verdade. "

"Todinha mesmo?" Insistiu James, e Remus rolou os olhos antes de bufar irritado.

"James! Para de enrolar e sai da minha frente antes que eu passe por cima de você!" Avisou Remus raivoso, e James se recostou a parede, erguendo as mãos em rendição e deixando o lupino passar igual a um pé de vento por ele.

Remus terminou de subir as escadas até a porta do quarto deles que estava entre aberta. Ele entrou no quarto de forma brusca, e viu Sirius, que estava dentro do quarto, pular assustado.

Remus parou no meio do cômodo enquanto Sirius virava para ver quem havia invadido o quarto, e o lupino observou com certo humor, Sirius arregalar os olhos.

"Remus!"

"Sirius."

O moreno parecia nervoso, e Remus estreitou os olhos, desconfiado do tom pálido do rosto de seu amigo.

"O que você estava fazendo?"

"Nada! Não estava fazendo nada." Respondeu Sirius de forma quase forçada, gesticulando de um jeito que não era normal, o que apenas deixou Remus mais desconfiado. Então ele olhou para os lados, tentando achar algo fora do lugar, até que seus olhos passaram por seu criado, e ele teve de olhar de novo, porque em cima do tampo e ao lado do abajur estavamduascaixas de chocolate que definitivamente não estavam ali quando ele saiu do quarto mais cedo. Sirius percebeu onde seu olhar estava, e se apressou em se aproximar do outro adolescente, já negando antes mesmo de começar a falar.

"Remus, não é o que parece-"

"Sirius," cortou o lupino, e Sirius se calou. Remus voltou seu olhar sério para o amigo, "Eu já sei da verdade."

"Como assim, você já sabe da verdade?" Questionou Sirius com um sorriso nervoso, desviando o olhar do de Remus, e este se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Eu sei que é você quem vem deixando os chocolates e os bilhetes." Esclareceu Remus, e então esperou pela reação de Sirius, a qual não demorou para acontecer.

Black levou as mãos para o rosto, cobrindo o mesmo e grunhindo desanimado.

"Foi o Peter, não foi? Foi ele quem te contou! Ele nunca consegue guardar segredo!" Reclamou Sirius de forma quase mimada, e apesar da situação, Remus não conseguiu segurar o riso com o drama do moreno.

"Sirius," chamou Remus. "Ninguém me contou nada. Eu descobri sozinho…Quero dizer, você e James não são realmente discretos quando estão planejando algo." Comentou o lupino, rindo mais uma vez da expressão de Sirius.

Sirius parecia estar tão desanimado, que Remus se sentia mal por ele.

"Eu não estou bravo com você, caso seja isso o que está causando essa cara de derrotado." Avisou Remus, apontando com uma mão o rosto de Sirius, e o mesmo bufou desacreditado.

"Você vem me ignorando a semana toda! É claro que você está zangado!" Apontou Sirius, e Remus fez uma careta sem graça.

"Então… era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você…"

"Do que você está falando? Não precisa me explicar, eu sei que você ficou zangado por causa dos chocolates e dos bilhetes… qualquer um ficaria ao ficar recebendo presente de alguém que não gosta..." terminou Sirius em um tom baixo e desanimado, mudando o olhar para o chão enquanto seus ombros caiam com seu humor arruinado.

"Não, Sirius, você não está entendendo. Eu não fiquei zangado por causa dos presentes," começou a explicar Remus, vendo Sirius o olhar desconfiado. "Eu não estava falando com você porque… eu estava com ciúmes."

Se fez um silêncio longo, com Remus começando a se retrair por conta da vergonha, e Sirius o olhando como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse nascendo por entre seus ombros.

"Ciúmes." Apontou de forma desacreditada Sirius, e Remus assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas…. Mas por que você estaria com ciúmes? Isso não faz sentido algum." Disse Sirius, sua expressão cada vez mais confusa.

Remus titubeou por um tempo, franzindo o cenho de forma frustrada.

"Eu descobri a verdade sobre os chocolates a algumas semanas atrás, e eu havia decidido conversar com você sobre isso semana passada, mas então eu vi você e aquela sua ex namorada Lufa-Lufa flertando no Grande Salão. Eu fiquei com ciúmes, e decidi me dar um tempo para acalmar meus nervos e colocar minha cabeça no lugar… e aí a sua ex veio falar comigo hoje… ela queria que eu te avisasse que ela está muito grata pela ajuda que você deu ao fingir flertar com ela…" Terminou Remus ao abaixar o olhar e começar a apertar seus próprios dedos das mãos de forma nervosa.

Sirius permaneceu calado por mais alguns longos segundos, e Remus quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando na cabeça dele enquanto o moreno pensava.

"Espera…" pediu Sirius, erguendo uma mão na direção de Remus como se fosse o impedir de fazer algo, e com a outra mão ele esfregou o rosto, confuso. Ele voltou a encarar Remus e abaixou a mão. "Você está me dizendo que sentiuciúmesao me ver flertar com uma ex namorada?"

"Fingirflertar." Corrigiu Remus desnecessariamente, fazendo bico ao perceber o quão infantil ele foi.

Sirius negou com a cabeça.

"Mas por que você ficou com ciúmes? Quero dizer, aquela ave de rapina nem mesmo me perguntou se eu queria a ajudar, ela simplesmente se sentou desnecessariamente perto de mim, e depois de dizer um monte de baboseira, me beijou na bochecha como se nós fôssemosamigos! Eu nem gosto dela! Você lembra como ela terminou comigo?!" Confessou Sirius quase irritado, e Remus sentiu sua vergonha, aos poucos, descer para seu pescoço, avermelhando sua pele no processo.

"Sirius, você está fugindo do ponto aqui." Apontou Remus, arrumando seu cabelo para atrás de sua orelha. "Eu não estou me importando com o que sua ex fez no momento… eu só quero que você me responda uma coisa sinceramente."

"E o que seria isso então?" Quis saber Sirius, cruzando os braços e assumindo uma expressão receosa. Remus respirou fundo.

"Por que, exatamente, você vem deixando esses presentes para mim?" Questionou Remus, e Sirius pareceu travar por um minuto antes de olhar para o lado, desviando o olhar.

"Bom… você sabe… eu queria… você sabe? Então…"

"Sirius." Repreendeu Remus, e o moreno bateu com um pé no chão antes de jogar as mãos pra cima de forma frustrada.

"Eu gosto de você, okay?!" Confessou Sirius depressa, as bochechas dele vermelhas e seus olhos o encarando por um momento antes de voltar a olhar o teto.

O lupino ficou em silêncio por um minuto, apenas observando a forma tensa com que Sirius se segurava ao cruzar os braços. A forma com que seus olhos se recusavam a olhar Remus diretamente. E o jeito com que ele encolhia os ombros, como se estivesse tentando se proteger.

Seu melhor amigo estava nervoso. Sirius dificilmente assumia uma pose tão guardada, e isso divida Remus entre se sentir mal por estar causando essa repentina falta de confiança, e estar feliz por saber que Sirius não achava que Remus seria mais uma de suas conquistas fáceis.

Remus sentiu sua vergonha diminuir, e abriu um sorriso pequeno por conta de toda aquela situação.

"Se você gosta de mim, por que você ainda não tentou nada comigo?" Perguntou Remus, e Sirius voltou seu olhar surpreendido para o outro garoto. Os braços cruzados dele, lentamente descruzando com sua surpresa.

"Você…. Eu pensei que você não iria aceitar um convite meu…"

"E como você iria descobrir, se você nunca perguntou?" Inquiriu Remus, cruzando os braços e fingindo estar chateado. Sirius balbuciou perdido, piscando os olhos como se não estivesse acreditando na cena a sua frente.

"Eu… você nunca me disse nada!" Acusou o moreno, e Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E você foitãocomunicativo, não é mesmo?" Desafiou o lupino, e o rosto de Sirius ficou ainda mais vermelho. Remus rolou os olhos para si mesmo ao perceber que a conversa deles não estava indo a lugar algum, e descruzou os braços para tentar relaxar seus ombros e respirar fundo. "Olha, nós não iremos chegar a lugar algum se continuarmos discutindo dessa forma. Então… vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui, certo?

"Certo." Concordou Sirius de uma forma conformada, e Remus o olhou confuso.

"Por que essa cara?" Questionou Remus, tentando passar calma ao se aproximar mais de Sirius e segurar uma das mãos dele.

Sirius olhou para o chão, parecendo triste com alguma coisa, e Remus apertou mais a mão dele.

"Eu… eu não sei como agir perto de você… Quero dizer, nós somos amigos, certo? Eu não quero perder a sua amizade…" Trilhou Sirius num tom quase resignado, e Remus sentiu seu coração apertar com o dilema do moreno.

"Sirius, eu sempre serei seu amigo, okay? Eu só irei sair do seu lado quando você resolver que não me quer mais na sua vida." Esclareceu Remus, erguendo a mão de Sirius para seu peito, e segurando a mesma com suas duas mãos agora. O moreno o observava de forma quase maravilhada, se não fosse a dúvida no fundo de seus olhos. "Eu gosto de você Sirius, e eu quero aprender a gostar mais ainda.

Remus ouviu a respiração de Sirius parar por um momento, os olhos dele arregalando em surpresa com suas palavras.

Lupin sorriu de um jeito carinhoso, e Sirius voltou a respirar antes de dar um passo a frente para ficar ainda mais perto de Remus, e este aumentou seu sorriso.

"Eu também… eu também quero aprender a gostar ainda mais de você… " Sussurrou Sirius. "Mesmo eu achando que isso seja impossível."

Remus soltou uma risada curta, negando com a cabeça antes de encostar sua testa na de Sirius e fechar os olhos.

"Vamos… eu conheço uma sala onde nós podemos conversar mais sem nenhum tipo de plateia." Convidou Remus ao se afastar e olhar por cima do ombro para a porta aberta onde James assistia a tudo.

Potter ergueu as mãos de forma inocente.

"Vocês deixaram a porta aberta, e eu só queria ter certeza de que vocês dois não se matariam." Apontou ele, e Remus bufou uma risada.

O lupino podia ouvir Sirius grunhir desanimado, e isso apenas o fez se sentir mais calmo ao perceber que nada na amizade deles mudaria, apenas seu relacionamento com Sirius que evoluiria para algo a mais que vem esperando anos para acontecer.

Remus se voltou de novo para Sirius, segurando com as duas mãos o rosto dele antes de o beijar de forma lenta e amorosa.

Eles se separaram, e Remus observou com um sorriso, o olhar surpreso de Sirius, e riu internamente dos xingamentos de James a suas costas antes de pegar a mão de Sirius para o puxar depressa para fora do quarto, deixando James falando sozinho para trás.

O novo casal nem mesmo se importou em devolver o cumprimento de Peter quando passaram por ele na entrada do dormitório, ocupados demais em sair e encontrar logo um lugar mais vazio.

Remus a frente, com um sorriso no rosto, e Sirius atrás, com o rosto ainda meio vermelho, mas lentamente abrindo seu próprio sorriso e apertando mais seu agarre na mão que o guiava pelos corredores.


End file.
